Might of the Wrathful
by mikeslikb
Summary: ORIGINAL STORY - A group of youths, torn apart by differences and the corrupt in a perilous existence.


**Might of the Wrathful**

**Prologue - Dawn**

A new era begins chaotically, starting the co-existence of species not suitable to live amongst each other; creating a time of amalgamated ages... A collision of worlds.

**Part 1: Looters**

**1****st**** Quarter**

The nebulous early hours of the morning set upon the mountain-side village, emptying the streets and bolting the shutters, leaving it easy pickings for one to take advantage. But in the past, their seclusion made life for the people a peaceful one. Not to mention the jagged mountainous terrain surrounding, like an indestructible barricade, the flat land their village rested on. Still, locating the village is not difficult for one whose prepared to climb the four thousand feet. An unexpected intrusion would disrupt that placidity this vague night.

A lean, masculine figure dressed in black ninja gee slithered along side the corner two-story house at the edge of the community. He gains entry by burning through the iron bolts with a laser pocket-blade on the first floor of the building. Slipping inside to the sitting room, he finds a dying fire warming the air. A man rests on the floor, turned on his side and facing the fire, looking as if he passed out before the brick fireplace. The intruder faintly steps by the unconscious sleeper, seeing the empty bottle that lays cradled in his arms. Making his way past the drunkard, he goes over to a locked chest. Again, he uses his laser pocket-blade and destroys the lock. Inside is a soft blanket, which he shoves into the sac sewed onto the back of his uniform. He then walks over to a desk next to the chest. On the desk is a small, flat, metal box which he opens. Inside the box contained a pen, and a folded piece of paper. It was a map. He puts the two items back in the box and sticks that in his sac as well. The thief then made his way through the rest of the house- kitchen and bedrooms of children, robbing the place blind without a sound to be heard.

The clouds outside begin moving and shattering thunder pierces through the sky. It's go time. But before he exits, he passes the unconscious one again and takes the empty bottle, then covers him with the blanket from his sac. He noiselessly runs and hops out the window and into the street of the village. He begins running through the street and toward the rocky cliff side of the mountain. Behind him, seconds after leaving the house, six other figures dressed in black ninja gee, covering their faces expel from the homes of the village people, having completely ransacked the residents.

Flashes of florescent from the sky illuminate the village and reveal the seven black raiders exiting. Rain begins showering down.

The seven of them rapidly make their way through the center street of the village, running through the pouring drops of precipitation. Suddenly, the last of the group is ripped back through the rainy streets by an unseen force. A bolt of lightening strikes just seconds before, followed by a roaring thunder which mutes the female's scream and the bandits continue with her unnoticed. The groups' run comes to end when they meet a rocky, steep, uphill which they immediately begin to climb. It proves to be slippery, but the journey up and out is successful and they've made it to the trail back. All except one.

She is slammed into the muddy street before a tall man wearing an all white, armless kimono. His skin is tan and hair black and pulled into a long tail. He uses his telekinesis and rises her out of the mud and stands her up on her feet.

"Nanoo!" she heatedly yells.

He rips her mask off, revealing her face and letting her shoulder-length, pinkish-purple hair fall.

"Da..." he is over spoken.

"That's not my name!" she yells.

"Are you not the...?"

"No-not anymore! But I know who you are! You started this storm didn't you!" she says, water dripping down her face.

"Haha. You know me too well, Ru..." she interrupts.

"I said that's not my name anymore! Why have you followed me, Nanoo?"

Lightening shines and thunder yells above them.

"Why Empress, you know the answer to that."

"I'm not an Empress..."

"Not anymore. Right. But you were! And that you will be again!"

"There's no way in _hell_ I'm going with you, Nanoo!" she turns away and begins to walk back down the street of the village. She is then lifted in the air and held a few feet from the ground.

"Empress, you should cooperate." he arrogantly says before he too is lifted a few feet from his standing point. "Huh?"

With her back turned to him she says, "You've forgotten my abilities?" She puts her feet on the ground and continues walking in the center of the street.

He drops to his feet as well."No! But can you remember this!" he yells as a bolt of lightening rips through the sky and comes crashing down into the mountainside.

The rain drops are blown over as a purple orb surrounds the young girl and deflects the lightening around her-sending it in all directions. The fronts of the houses are electrified and huge explosion occurs. Nanoo is hit with the shockwave and blown several feet away. Nanoo looks up as the explosion clears and sees destroyed, burning houses surrounding the orb.

The orb clears away and she turns around.

"Don't underestimate, Nanoo." she says before turning and walking back down the street.

"Destructible much, Empress?" Nanoo says as he watches her disappear through the smoke of the burning fires.

Villagers come running out of their homes to see what has woken them. Nanoo sees them and jumps up into the air, disappearing from the devastated village.

"Abel, that was totally an explosion!" the girl says as they all come running into a campsite. She takes off her mask and her long, wavy silver hair drops down by her breasts.

They all make their ways into the campsite and go about doing their own things.

"Tiena," Abel says as he takes his mask off. "it was thunder! It was raining!" His hair is long too. But black. It fell just past his jaw and curled in toward his neck at the end. He pulls it together and ties it back.

"Yeah, too bad it stopped." a thin, taller male said walking by and removing his mask, as well as his shirt with the sac on the back. His hair is black and short, but flattened by the mask. He rubs his hand through it and messes it up. He walks over and sits on a rock, taking a pack of cigarettes out of the sac and lighting one with a zipper.

"I love the rain too, Iaine!" a voice is heard from within one of the three tents. A young boy with black, messy hair that covered his ears stuck is head out from the tent. "It's so soothing." he said, walking out of the tent with a guitar in hand. He was changed out of the gee and into comfortable, dry loose pants and a shirt. He also had his nap sac in one hand.

"You're always awed by nature. You're such a romanticist, Sono!" A brown haired boy, who was about the same age as Sono said. He had a bowl-cut that came down to his ears. He was also beginning a fire.

"It's inspirational, Jaden." Sono said while he lightly tapped his strings.

"Here you go, Sono!" A voice yelled from above.

They looked up to see the blonde of the group standing on a high branch of tree that stretched out over their campsite. The blonde with a blood-red bandana around his head-sprouting his hair up and blue eyes began to jump up and down, shaking the tree and dropping water down at them.

"It's raining!" he yelled, laughing hysterically.

The water showered down on them.

"I just changed into these, Kobra!" the now soaked Sono said.

"Well, what do you think the point of that was?" Kobra asked laughing.

They all started laughing except for Sono and Iaine.

"You liked that one, Iaine?" he yelled down to him.

Iaine looked up at Kobra and nodded, then looked disappointingly at his wet, broken cigarette. "Hm."

Kobra laughed and then swung himself down from the tree, went over and sat next to Iaine and began going through his stolen property. Meanwhile, Sono went to change again and Jaden needed some dry firewood.

"I'm telling you it was an explosion and it came from the village! The thunder did sound but the explosion was right after! Don't you think I'd hear it the best? I'm a freakin' Inugami!" she yelled.

"There was no second sound after the thunder. You're losing it!" Abel said antagonistically.

"You're an asshole." Tiena said, walking past him and sitting on a rock by the fire spot. She took off her shirt, but is wearing a braw under it. She begins to look through her sac.

"Sexy!" Abel says.

Without reacting physically Tiena says, "Fuck off and die, Abel." and continues looking at the items she stole from the village.

Abel looks at the tent and sees Sono's silhouette, jamming with his guitar, but not actually playing. Abel laughs at this sight. "Havin' fun in there, little bro?"

Sono immediately stops. "...Yes."

Abel laughs and then looks around at everyone else. '_Iaine and Kobra looking through their shit, Tiena through her's, Sono in the tent, Jaden doing whatever mysterious thing Jaden shall do, and... hey, wait!' _Abel looks around him. "Where the hell is..."

All of a sudden, the last one of them finally shows up, running into the campsite.

"Paige!" Abel yells.

Everyone looks up to see her arrival. Sono looks out from inside the tent.

"Where the hell were you?" Tiena asks, still sitting on the rock.

"Uh, I, uh got caught by some villager." she explained.

"What happened?" Abel asked.

"Nothing. He grabbed me and I fought him off. Then I came running here." Paige said.

"What happened to your mask?" Kobra asks.

"Um, he ripped it off me when we were fighting."

"Well, at least he was only human and you could take him." Abel said.

Paige nodded.

"Wait!" Tiena yelled. She stood up and walked over to Paige and Abel. "You were caught by one of the villagers as we were fleeing?"

"Uh, yeah." Paige nodded nervously.

"...Than you must've seen or at least heard the explosion, right?"

"Um... what explosion?" Paige asked, walking past Tiena. "I didn't hear anything. Anything but the thunder at least."

"Ha! I told you! Now you gotta let me touch your boobs!" Abel exclaimed.

"Drop dead, Abel!" Tiena yelled, walking away.

Abel turned around to see the everyone in his sight. Kobra and Iaine were back looking through their "shit" and Tiena went into the tent and came out with a shirt on, Jaden is starting the fire with some new wood, Sono's silhouette is jamming again and Paige is staring off the side of the mountain at the moon breaking through the clouds.

Abel got an excited feeling when he seen everyone in his view.

"Ah, The Lost Raiders." he said with a smile on his face.

**To be continued in the 2****nd**** Quarter...**

The Lost Raiders remember their lives and how they met.

They make it over the mountain, finding new opportunities.


End file.
